Blue
by sanjifanforever
Summary: Sanji wonders why he chases Nami while she just brushes it off and sees it as nothing more than the meaningless words of a lovesick teen.
1. Rescuing Nami

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece.

Blue

Summary:Sanji wonders why he chases Nami while she just brushes it off and sees it as nothing more than the meaningless words of a lovesick teen.

* * *

"Nami!" Luffy shouted as the red-headed girl fell into the ocean.

"NAMI! I'm coming!" Sanji yelled, kicking the marines down as fast as he could. Sanji jumped over the side, despite being half-dead himself. Every bone in his body hurt, even the ones that weren't broken. He tried to swim faster. For as long as Sanji could remember, he had swore to protect a lady no matter what condition he was in.

A wound ripped open. The water was thick with blood. Sanji dove deeper, his eyes on the sinking figure. He could hear Nami in his mind.

_"I hate you, Sanji! You are the most pathetic flirt I have ever met!" _The last thing she had said before the marines attacked. Those words stung more than his wounds in the saltwater.

_Why? Why do I try so hard when she clearly doesn't care?_ The blond's lungs screamed for air. He gently cradled the navgatior in his arms against his well-muscled chest.

Nami opened her eyes. She felt Sanji's hand around her shoulders. She looked up. Sanji was saving her. His blond hair bobbed in the water. Nami noticed Sanji was slowing down. The girl saw they were far from the surface. Sanji wouldn't make it.

_Sanji, why?! Why do you insist on being good to me when I treat you like shit?! Why?! Now you're goning to die because of me! _Nami's tears glistened in the water. She wanted to hit the chef for being so stupid yet hug him at the same time. Since she was so close to him, she settled for hugging him.

The blond looked at Nami. _She's alive! _His heart jumped for joy. He noticed her crying. _She's scared. I have to hurry up! I'm gonna drown soon. _Determined not to show how weak he was getting, he sped up. His body complained fiercely. Sanji could see the light from the surface was stronger. They would make it after all!

After what seemed like hours, Sanji broke though the surface. Nami and Sanji both inhaled deeply. The chef swam to the ship, climbing on deck, still carrying Nami. "Nami, are you alright?" Sanji's eye was wide with concern.

Nami looked at the blond's battered, bloodstained body and cried. She weakly hit Sanji. "You stupid, stupid blond dumbass!"

Sanji was shocked. He had just saved her from drowning, within mere inches of killing himself. The chef sat there, stunned. Luffy picked Nami up, his straw hat shadowing his eyes. Nami cried into Luffy's shirt.

_Why do I bother?_

* * *

Author's note: It is 4:30 in the morning. I mentally changed the outcome of this story twice. At first it was gonna be a deathfic. Then it wasn't but it would end as a one-shot. Now it's gonna have more then one chapter. Wow, I need sleep. Well, anyway, please review. I listened to Innocence by Avril Lavigne while typing this.


	2. Love hurts

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece.

Blue

Summary:Sanji wonders why he chases Nami while she just brushes it off and sees it as nothing more than the meaningless words of a lovesick teen.

* * *

Chapter 2: Love hurts

Sanji looked at the food he was preparing. It smelled delicious as always. The chef barely seemed to notice. He was still thinking about yesterday. Nami hadn't spoken to him since then. Sanji wondered why she was acting this way. All he had done was save her life. At the very least, that deserved a thank you. Sanji served breakfast. He handed Nami her plate.

It all happened very suddenly after that.

Nami knocked the plate out of Sanji's hand. Normally his quick reflexes would have enabled the blond to catch it, but, the fact that Nami had done this, had slowed his thinking. Luckily Luffy caught the plate, devouring the contents and then his own immediately. Everyone else, however, was as shocked as Sanji. Nami had gotten angry at Sanji before, but never had she tried to waste his food. She knew how important it was to Sanji.

"I'm not a child, Sanji. I can get my food myself." Nami said calmly. Sanji stood there unmoving.

"I am sorry to have offended you Nami-san." Sanji responded slowly. "It won't happen again."

Nami got a new plate and got her food herself. Sanji walked out of the kitchen. After breakfast, Robin cleaned up, seeing as Sanji had locked himself in his room.

"Navagatior-san, you were rude to Cook-san. Why? He has always gotten food for you. You've never been mad about it before." Robin asked.

Nami bit her lip, debating whether to tell Robin or not. "I want him to stop chasing after me. He deserves better. I treat him like shit." She finally answered.

"But he loves you," Robin smiled. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

"I don't understand how he could love someone like me." Nami responded.

"He sees a side of you that Mr. Bushido is convinced does not exist." Robin said. Nami walked to her deck chair, sat down, and opened a book. She found it hard to concentrate on the words. What Robin had said refused to stay at the back of Nami's mind where she would've liked it to be. After an hour of trying to read, Nami decided to take a nap.

Sanji was laying on his hammock, staring up at the ceiling. _Nami hates me. I just wish she would tell me why. I've always tried my hardest to please her and Robin. Robin doesn't seem angry with me. _Sanji had no idea what he did to make Nami so mad and it was hurting him to know he had.

"FOOD!" Luffy banged on the table at lunchtime. "I WANT FOOD!"

Zolo opened one eye lazily. "Blame Nami. She made the ero-cook lock himself in his room."

"Nami! Why did you make Sanji sad?! Now he won't cook!" Luffy yelled accusingly.

Nami turned her back to her captain. Luffy pouted. Meanwhile Robin had gone to talk to the cook.

"Cook-san, the captain wants lunch." Robin said from outside the locked door. She heard the door unlock and Sanji stepped out.

"Ok, Robin-chwan. I can't have you or Nami-san go hungry." Sanji cooked lunch. The crew ate in silence. Sanji stayed to clean up, hoping Nami would explain her anger toward him.

She didn't.

* * *

Author's note: Please review.


	3. Sinking

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece.

Blue

Summary:Sanji wonders why he chases Nami while she just brushes it off and sees it as nothing more than the meaningless words of a lovesick teen.

* * *

Chapter 3: Sinking

Sanji let tears fall that night. Nami could've just killed him. This pain was worse. _What did I do wrong?! Please, PLEASE tell me Nami-swan! This is tearing me apart! _His heart was breaking. Shattering, to think _he _had hurt Nami. The blond had gone all day with no cigarettes and little food or water. His wounds from the other day weren't healing properly.

"Hey, blond shitty bastard, Luffy wants to talk to you." Zolo told him, thankfully long after his tears dried.

"Just let him in the fridge," Sanji replied without a comeback for the swordsman.

"I said he wants to talk to you, ero-cook, not get a snack." Zolo said, getting irritated with the cook's behavior.

Sanji got up and jumped down from his hammock. "Ok, I get it, you marimo-headed freak of nature." He walked out of the room before Zolo could reply.

Luffy grinned, "Hi Sanji,"

"What did you wanna talk to me about?" Sanji asked, tempted for the first time all day to light a cigarette.

"About Nami," Luffy's expression turned serious. Sanji was surprised. "She hurt you, didn't she?"

Sanji quickly shook his head. "No! My dear Nami-swan is an angel."

"What did she do?"

Sanji sighed. "She hasn't spoken to me since I rescued her...well, with the exception of breakfast, of course." The cook flinched at the thought of what had happened today.

"Why?" Luffy turned his head sideways, his arms crossed.

"She won't tell me." Sanji answered, finally lighting a cigarette.

Luffy stamped his foot on the ground, taking a deep breath. "Nami!" He yelled. Sanji covered his mouth.

"It's late. Don't wake her up." Sanji hissed. Luffy nodded. Sanji let him go.

"Nami really should tell you," Luffy replied.

Sanji looked down. "If she wants to tell me, she will." Luffy frowned and went to bed. Sanji smoked his cigarette until the butt lightly burned his fingertips. He threw the stub into the ocean and fell asleep shortly after climbing into his hammock.

* * *

Nami got up the next morning and stretched. It was sunny, not a cloud in the sky. She walked onto deck. Robin was already reading a book. Sanji was pouring her a drink. It looked really good.

"Would you like some, Nami-san?" Sanji asked, noticing she had been eyeing the drink, also jumping at the chance to get her talking to him again.

"Yes," Nami said simply. Sanji's heart melted at that one word. He was desperate to hear her sweet voice in a gentle tone. He practically floated to the kitchen to fetch another glass. The blond returned a few minutes later. Nami tasted her drink. It was great!

Sanji smiled. "Is it to your liking, Nami-san?"

"Eh. It's ok."

Sanji's face fell at the unexpected lifelessness in the girl's response. "Ok," Sanji walked away. Luffy marched over.

"Why are you angry at Sanji?" Luffy asked.

Nami tried playing dumb. "Huh?"

"Nami, tell me! It's making Sanji sad. He's barely done anything in two days. He hasn't been eating and he's still injured!" Luffy stared at Nami intensely.

"No! I will not!" Nami stood up and stomped off. She was crying. _Sanji, can't you see?! You'd be so much better off without me!_ She tripped over her feet as she ran for her room. Sanji helped her up.

"Nami-san, are you hurt?" Sanji asked, concerned.

Nami screamed, "Sanji, I will never love you! Never! Stop being nice to me!" She pushed him as hard as she could. Nami ran crying to her room. The cook went over the rail, instinctively grabbing a breath before he landed in the water.

Sanji's brain couldn't comprehend what had just happened. He was thinking so hard, he didn't bother swimming. Sinking. It calmed him.

For the first time in days, this was the happiest he'd felt.

* * *

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review.


	4. Reasons

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece.

Blue

Summary:Sanji wonders why he chases Nami while she just brushes it off and sees it as nothing more than the meaningless words of a lovesick teen.

* * *

Chapter 4: Reasons

Sanji sank slowly. He had lost all will to fight. The words Nami said rang in his ears like she was right there, saying them over and over to torture him. _She never loved me...I'm such a loser... _He coughed. Sanji watched the air bubbles float up toward the surface. The chef had many near-death experiences since becoming a straw hat pirate and entering the Grand Line. None had been this...peaceful...this...quiet.

Having to save Luffy, Chopper, and, on occasion, Robin from drowning, Sanji had become accustom to the stillness of the ocean. It was almost like a errie lullabye to him. He lost more air, his heart still too sad to value his life. _Nami never loved me. So my declarations of love were for nothing?_ _The treats I slaved over the stove to make?_ When he fought Kuroobi for her? Saved her from Eneru? Jyabura? The pain he had endured? The blood he had lost? The times he had seemingly come back from the dead just to see her once more? Was it all for nothing?

Sanji looked up. The surface seemed almost as far away as it had the day he rescued Nami. He had had a reason to reach the surface then...

"I love you, Nami." Sanji declared. He choked on the water as it filled his lungs. His vision blurred until finally it went black.

* * *

Zolo dragged the blond chef onto deck. He was surprised the blond would be dumb enough to forget how to swim. Zolo checked for a pulse. Sanji was alive.

"SANJI?!" Luffy exclaimed. "Is he...dead?"

"Not yet," The swordsman replied. "Chopper!"

Chopper came running on deck. "SANJI!"

"He stopped breathing. What do we do?" The green-haired first mate asked calmly.

"Mouth-to-mouth," Chopper said.

Zolo backed away. "Not in a million years!"

Nami pushed Zolo out of the way. She preformed CPR on Sanji. _Sanji don't leave me or Robin! Robin loves you just as much as I do! Please live!_

Sanji's Dream

"Nami! I'll save you and Robin!" Sanji was in a soldier's uniform and he and the girls were on a war-torn battlefield. Sanji fought bravely, taking bullet after bullet for them.

"Our hero!" Robin and Nami cooed, bandaging Sanji's wounds. Sanji smiled broadly.

_Oh how he wished to stay in this dream forever..._

_

* * *

_

Author's note: Cliffie! I haven't slept in 31 hours! YAY! I'm a nightowl. Please review!

* * *


	5. Worth it

Blue

Summary: Sanji wonders why he chases Nami while she just brushes it off and sees it as nothing more than the meaningless words of a lovesick teen.

Chapter 5: Worth it

* * *

"Sanji! Wake up! Please!" Nami screamed at the lifeless chef. She had been convinced she was to blame. She was the one that pushed him over the side. She hadn't meant to hurt him in any way because she did love him. She just wanted to drive him away so he could focus on a girl he deserved, a girl who would treat him right.

Sanji was alive, but he still had a lot of water in his lungs. Nami didn't know what to do. For once, she couldn't think in a serious situation. All she could do was sit and cry.

"Dammit, you shitty ero-cook!" Zoro held Sanji up with one arm and thumped him on the back a few times. Sanji coughed, landing in a heap, and emptied his lungs of water. "You idiot! What the hell? You forget how to swim?"

Once Sanji's coughing fit subsided, he spoke, "I'm sorry, Nami-san."

Nami shouted, "_You're_ sorry? For what, Sanji? You've done nothing wrong. I'm the one treating you like shit!"

"Nami," Sanji said in a serious tone, "I love you. You are why I joined this crew and strive everyday to cook wonderful meals. Finding the All Blue is a bonus compared to having the chance to work with you everyday."

"You really mean that?" Nami asked. Sanji nodded, standing up.

"Shall I go prepare a delicious dinner for my lovelies?" He asked.

"YES!" Luffy shouted.

Sanji groaned. "Not you, Luffy! You aren't who I meant!" Robin and Nami laughed.

"Well, I am the captain and I'm hungry!" Luffy argued.

"Okay, okay, I'll make you idiots dinner too." Sanji said, grinning.

"MEAT!" Luffy shouted, wandering off to the bow of the ship. Zoro went below deck to nap.

* * *

Later that night, Nami was up late, drawing on her map of the world when she heard a soft knock. "Come in," she whispered so as not to awaken Robin who was asleep in a hammock across the room.

Sanji let himself in. He was expertly carrying a plate of decadent desserts in one hand and a cup of hot chocolate in the other. He set both down gently, considerate of her map. "I thought you might get hungry."

Nami smiled. "Thank you, Sanji." She kissed his cheek as he got up to leave.

By the smile on his face as he lay his head down for the night, you'd think he'd found the All Blue already.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to finish this. Life got in the way. Please review! Reviews make me smile.


End file.
